El Torneo de los Tres Magos
by Ishbel
Summary: El Torneo de los Tres Magos vuelve a Hogwarts, de nuevo los mejores colegios de Magia y Hechicería se enfrentarán a tres pruebas donde los campeones arriesgarán sus vidas. "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

******Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**[Espero poder conseguir terminar esta historia, os prometo que lo voy a intentar] Si os gusta el principio, por favor, dejar un pequeño review para que yo sepa si vale la pena o no seguir con este reto. Gracias :)**

**Capítulo 1:**

* * *

_Recuerdos, los humanos tenemos la capacidad de tener recuerdos, de colgar cada momento vivido en una percha y dejarlo en el trasfondo de nuestra mente por si algún día nos es necesario. _

_Normalmente a medida que crecemos hay recuerdos que se van cayendo de las perchas y que por suerte o desgracia ya no se pueden volver a recuperar, porque han caído en el olvido._

_Los recuerdos que se suelen quedar colgados para siempre son los que duelen, los que marcan como hierro candente tú subconsciente, esos que con solo pensarlos pueden sacar lo peor de ti, esos que de la nada traerán de nuevo las lágrimas y los gritos a tú vida._

_Recuerdos…_

Los años pasan, con ellos las personas crecen y las cosas cambian. Es una de esas verdades universales.

Pasaron 28 años desde la última vez que se celebró el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ en Hogwarts y desde entonces las cosas han cambiado. Parece que al fin después de tanto sufrimiento se puede volver a ver la luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. La muerte de Voldemort trajo esperanza para todos aquellos que vivieron una o ambas guerras y el miedo al fin brilla por su ausencia.

Stratton Wakefield, el nuevo Ministro de Magia tras la caída de Voldemort, es un viejo hombre corpulento cuyos ojos brillan con el recuerdo del pasado, lleva tiempo meditando acerca de las viejas costumbres. Los recuerdos le acechan y no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás con nostalgia por ciertas cosas.

Quizá…El quizá ronda la mente de Stratton Wakefield. A pesar de los años que han pasado, el Ministerio de magia londinense no ha recobrado el antiguo brillo británico que lucían con orgullo. La guerra, los juicios tras la guerra, la elaboración de nuevas leyes, la reconstrucción de todo lo que fue destruido por el lado oscuro…Todo ello ha llevado años, y ahora que casi todo está hecho Stratton cree que todavía falta algo, alguien…Antes estaba Harry Potter, él ídolo al que admirar y aunque sigue estando y es un auror ejemplar, Stratton cree para acabar de renovarse del todo, el mundo mágico necesita un nuevo ídolo, un nuevo campeón… Sangre nueva para un mundo nuevo, y entonces tuvo una idea…

—Stratton, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?- Preguntó Clayton Newell, el recién nombrado Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—Estoy muy seguro, lo necesitamos y lo sabes.-Respondió el ministro mientras removía con paciencia su pequeña taza de té.

—Pero habrá muchas quejas, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez… ¡La gente no estará de acuerdo con esto!

—La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue una tragedia Clayton, pero ya no vivimos en tiempos oscuros y este torneo es la excusa perfecta para que todos nos unamos de nuevo apoyando a nuestro futuro campeón, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Se lo que intentas, pero sigo pensando que no servirá de nada… Provocarás manifestaciones con esto.

—Tú solo haz lo que te he dicho, yo mismo he hablado con Minerva, y a pesar de sus reservas he logrado convencerla…Lo demás te lo dejo a ti, y más te vale que no me falles.-Dijo Stratton Wakefield, dando por terminada la conversación con un último sorbo a su té.

Clayton Newell, tenía razón, hubo muchas quejas tras el anuncio del regreso del Torneo de los Tres Magos, todas producto de los que vivieron en primera persona la tragedia de hace 28 años. De nada sirvieron las quejas, los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang aceptaron el reto.

No había vuelta atrás.

Cada mañana de domingo, la familia Weasley-Potter se reúne en la Madriguera para disfrutar de un suculento almuerzo, obra de la abuela Weasley.

El domingo antes de regresar a Hogwarts los numerosos nietos de los Weasley, fueron a visitar con más ganas a sus abuelos, se había convertido en tradición que cada vez que uno de ellos partía hacia Hogwarts, Molly cocinase el plato favorito de cada uno para que iniciasen el curso con una sonrisa en sus bocas.

—Pero abuela, aunque yo haya terminado en Hogwarts, eso no significa que ya no haga nada con mi vida, voy a la academia de aurores… ¿No me merezco que hagas mi tarta favorita?-Preguntó James Sirius a su abuela algo fastidiado.

—A ti puedo hacértela otro día James, a tus hermanos y primos no los veré hasta Navidad así que te aguantas.-Dijo Molly con una sonrisa a pesar de su negación.

James abandonó la cocina resignado, una de las pocas mujeres que le habían negado algo en su vida era su abuela, volvió con el resto de la familia que ya se había sentado a la mesa.

—Ayer mismo fui a hablar con el ministro para ver si le podía sonsacar algo sobre el Torneo, pero no soltó prenda.-Contó Hermione frustrada, sentada al lado de su marido cuyos ojos brillaban ante el plato de comida que tenía delante.

—Yo fui el otro día, y solo conseguí que me dijera "No te preocupes Potter, la norma de los 17 sigue vigente, no te preocupes por tú hijita" El muy imbécil no debe recordar que Albus tiene los malditos 17.-Dijo Harry con cabreo.

—Papá no voy a participar.-Respondió Albus a su padre con calma.-Voy a estar demasiado ocupado socializando como para perder el tiempo en ganar ese estúpido Torneo suicida.

—Dominique en verdad prefiero que tú también pierdas el tiempo socializando a que eches tú nombre en ese Cáliz.-Dijo Fleur con preocupación a su hija.

—Claro mamá, no te preocupes.-Dijo Dominique entre risas.-Este va a ser mi último año en Hogwarts y quiero aprovecharlo bien con nuestros invitados.

Bill y Fleur se miraron con preocupación y calma a la vez, a pesar de saber lo que significaban las palabras de su espabilada hija, preferían eso a que estuviese en constante peligro de muerte.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y apuestas sobre quién sería el loco capaz de tirar su nombre en el Cáliz. No hubo más avisos en ese sentido, la familia se sentía tranquila al comprobar que Albus y Dominique no tenían pensado participar, los únicos que podían…

¿Los únicos?

En realidad no, Rose Weasley si podía participar, pero la familia pareció olvidarlo porque si por algo se conocía a Rose era por su sensatez e inteligencia. Ella jamás correría ese peligro…

Nadie se preocupó por decirle a Rose "No metas tú nombre en ese cáliz" Nadie… Y quizá ese fuese el empujón que necesitaba Rose para decidirlo del todo.

Sería ella, la nueva campeona de Hogwarts.

Ese mismo domingo, al suroeste de Inglaterra, concretamente en la Mansión Malfoy se trataba un tema similar.

_El Torneo de los Tres Magos._

—Tú no vas a meter tú nombre en ese estúpido Cáliz-Dijo Draco con cansancio frente a su chimenea apagada.

A sus espaldas Astoria permanecía sentada e inexpresiva tras conocer la decisión de su único hijo.

—¿Cómo piensas prohibírmelo?-Dijo Scorpius retando a su padre.

—No me provoques, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.-Murmuró Draco con rabia sin atreverse a volver la vista hacia su hijo, odiaba ver la determinación en sus ojos, esa que había heredado de él.

—Todo el mundo sabe de lo que eres capaz.-Dijo Scorpius, haciendo referencia al pasado de su padre, haciendo daño.-Escuchad, escuchadme los dos, es mi vida y es mi decisión. Sé que soy capaz de ganar este estúpido Torneo y lo haré.

—TÚ NO TIENES PORQUÉ LIMPIAR MI MIERDA.-Gritó Draco al fin, volteándose para encarar a su hijo.

—No voy a limpiar tú mierda padre, a eso ya te has dedicado tú solo todos estos años.-Respondió Scorpius algo irritado.

—¿Entonces?-Se atrevió a intervenir Astoria.

—Porque quiero probarme a mí mismo, saber de lo que soy capaz y entonces decidir qué hacer con mi futuro.-Respondió Scorpius arrodillándose al lado de su madre y acariciando una de las manos que permanecían sueltas en el regazo de esta.

Astoria miró a su hijo con intensidad, y pensó que todavía había esperanza.

—¿Y si no sales elegido?-Preguntó de nuevo Astoria.

—Lo seré.-Aseguró Scorpius sonriéndole a su madre con cariño.

—¿Lo serás? Es que acaso eres el único competente en Durmstrang o te has asegurado de ser el único que eche su nombre en el cáliz?-Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver a su única familia.

Scorpius se levantó y soltó la mano de su madre, para mirar a su padre.

—Me importa una mierda cuantos deciden echar su nombre en ese cáliz padre, yo seré el elegido lo sé, lo siento aquí.-Dijo Scorpius palmeando su corazón.

Y tras esas palabras Scorpius, la viva imagen de su padre, abandonó el salón dejando solos a sus padres. Astoria se levantó y se acercó a Draco temblorosa.

—Solo trata de buscarse a sí mismo.-Dijo acariciando la espalda de Draco.

—No voy a perderlo Astoria…No voy a perder lo único que es de ambos, nuestro hijo.

Fue así como terminó el domingo para ambas familias, los Weasley ignorantes del peligro y los Malfoy preocupados por él.

Pero a pesar de la secreta elección de Rose y de la ya conocida decisión de Scorpius las cartas todavía no estaban echadas…No hasta que el Cáliz de fuego escupiese los pedazos de pergamino con los nombres escritos…

"_Rose Weasley, Hogwarts"_

"_Scorpius Malfoy, Durmstrang"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis en esta historia es de J.K, lo demás es mío.**

**PD: Gracias a Samfj, Rossett, CholoaFudge, Elzr, Annie Thompson, María y Basileya por los review!**

**PD2: Sed un poco pacientes con la historia, porque hay cosas que no digo en el primer capítulo y ya me pedís que las diga en ese momento y yo se que tengo que ponerlo, pero con mi orden así que entendedme ¿vale? Espero que os guste :)**

**PD3: Esto no sería posible sin mi beta BeaNoWorries, así que gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

La estación de King´s Cross estaba más abarrotada de lo habitual, numerosos chicos y chicas paseaban con sus padres entre los andenes 9 y 10 cargados con grandes baúles y jaulas con animales poco habituales como mascotas.

La familia Weasley-Potter fue de las últimas en atravesar la pared de ladrillo para llegar al andén 9 3/4 , como ya se había convertido en costumbre.

En el andén las familias despedían a sus hijos con el típico _"Pórtate bien" "No quiero recibir ni una sola lechuza de la directora"_ y un largo etc.

—Escribidnos cada semana ¿Entendido?- Dijo Hermione hacia sus dos únicos hijos que parecían algo impacientes por subir al Expreso.

—Claro.-Aseguraron ambos hijos a la vez.

—¡Eh, allí están Lorcan y Lysander!-Exclamó Hugo ya despidiéndose de sus padres con la mano corriendo hacia sus amigos.

—Vamos a saludar a Luna.-Dijo Ron acariciando la mejilla de su hija.- Vigila a tú hermano y a tus primos ¿Vale? Que no se metan en líos.

—Si…-Murmuró Rose con pesadez deshaciéndose del contacto con su padre.

—Debo irme, soy prefecta y debería ir a ayudar a los nuevos, adiós.-Se despidió.

Rose corrió hacia el expreso sin mirar atrás una última vez para despedir a sus padres, de nuevo lo habían vuelto a hacer _"Vigila a tú hermano y a tus primos ¿Vale? Que no se metan en líos"_

Estaba tan cansada de eso… ¿Es que ella era la única que no se podía meter en líos? ¿No podían decirle a ella "No te metas en líos Rosie"?

No, claro que no…Por qué iban a decirle eso a la tímida de Rose, incapaz de romper un plato o dar una mala contestación.-Pensó la castaña.

La castaña con destellos rojizos heredados de su padre estaba cansada, cansada de intentar ser perfecta, cansada de intentar ser el orgullo de sus padres, cansada de ser subestimada, cansada de mirarse al espejo y sentir asco de sí misma.

Rose está cansada de ser Rose.

Mientras subía al Expreso en busca de su compañero de casa prefecto, Rose iba meditando la forma más segura para meter su nombre en el Cáliz sin que ninguno de sus primos se enterase e intentase evitarlo.

—Mira por dónde vas Weasley, siempre estás estorbando ¿Te crees que es una virtud?-Recriminó una voz aguda y ciertamente irritante en el momento en que tropezó con Rose.

Ginger Flint, una morena de mal carácter, Slytherin de pura cepa cuya única meta es hacer sentirse inferiores a los demás, se paró frente a Rose con mirada desafiante tras el tropiezo.

Rose levantó la vista hacia Ginger con cierto resentimiento, a pesar de los años compartiendo colegio y clases todavía no se había habituado a los constantes tropiezos e insultos derivados de la Slytherin.

—No tengo tiempo para que me revientes los tímpanos con tú voz Ginger, así que hazte a un lado porque tengo cosas que hacer.-Respondió Rose intentando que no se notase el temblor de su voz.

Ginger se apartó con el sabor de la victoria en su paladar, a pesar de la contestación de Rose que simulaba valor por enfrentarla, el temblor de la voz siempre la delataba y eso le encantaba a la Slytherin.

Porque Rose no era valiente, ni fuerte, ni astuta… Rose simula ser valiente, fuerte y astuta. Ginger lo sabe y disfruta dejándola en evidencia, aunque sea en secreto ya que la mayoría de la gente cuando presencia uno de sus encuentros no suele percibirlo.

Tras el encontronazo con Ginger, Rose avanzó por los pasillos del Expreso en busca de Frank Longbottom.

—¡Rose!¡Rosie!- Exclamó la dulce voz de la hermana de Frank, Alice, que comparte clase con el hermano de Rose, Hugo.

Alice, se acercó con alegría hacia Rose y la abrazó con efusividad.

— ¿Qué tal ha sido tú verano? ¿Te has dejado largo el pelo? ¿Has adelgazado? ¿Oye has visto a Hugo o a Lily?

La larga sucesión de preguntas hizo a Rose sonreír, durante el verano había echado de menos el incansable parloteo de Alice.

— ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o vas a seguir preguntando?-Dijo Rose abrazando a la chica de ojos chocolate. —Ve a mirar entre los vagones de Gryffindor y por cierto, ¿Has visto a tú hermano?

—Está con Albus y los gemelos…No te asustes por Frank, este verano le ha dado por experimentar con su cuerpo. Mamá todavía no asimila lo que se ha hecho.-Dijo Alice separándose de Rose para ir en busca de sus amigos.

—¿Qué se ha hecho?-Preguntó Rose asustada.

—Ya lo verás.-Dijo Alice entre carcajadas despidiéndose de Rose.

Rose siguió buscando a Frank entre los vagones algo preocupada por lo que Alice le había dicho.

—¡Aquí Rose!-Exclamó un chico con el pelo azul y un piercing en la ceja izquierda, abriendo la puerta de su compartimento.

—¡FRANK!.-Exclamó Rose atónita al ver a su compañero de casa.

Frank Longbottom había dejado de ser un chico moreno de mirada dulce que evitaba siempre ser el centro de atención.

—¿Qué te has hecho?-Preguntó Rose al entrar en el compartimento de Frank, donde su primo Albus y los gemelos Scamander se reían de su expresión atónita.

—¿Guapo eh?-Se carcajeó Lorcan.

—Pero pero…—Rose no salía de su asombro.

—Y eso que no ha visto el tatto…—Murmuró Albus con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡TATUAJE!-Exclamó Rose definitivamente sorprendida dejándose caer al lado de Lysander que se mantenía callado aunque con expresión divertida.

—Se ha tatuado un sauce boxeador en toda la espalda.-Le informó Lorcan.- Enséñalo Frank.-Le animó el rubio.

Frank, con una sonrisa tímida se levantó su sudadera dándole la espalda a Rose para enseñar su inmenso tatuaje, Rose boqueó.

—¿Por qué?-Consiguió preguntar la castaña.

—Me apetecía un cambio.-Dijo Frank encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y qué cambio.-Se carcajearon a la vez Albus y Lorcan.

Tras unas cuantas risas y unos pocos comentarios, Rose obligó a Frank a que le acompañase por el Expreso para hacer una ronda de prefectos y controlar que todo estuviese en orden.

—Enserio Frank.-Empezó a hablar Rose.-¿Cómo te has atrevido?¿No te daba miedo lo que tus padres pudiesen decirte?

Frank miró a Rose por un instante y luego se pasó su mano derecha por su ahora pelo azul peinándoselo hacia un lado con su mano.

—¿Nunca te has cansado de ser quien eres, o de ser quien quieren que seas? -Preguntó Frank.-Yo sí, y este verano al final exploté, necesitaba dejar de verme como el hijo del Profesor de Herbología, quise dejar lo conocido atrás…

Rose asintió, entendía a Frank y tras la explicación, el cambio radical y excesivo de su amigo empezó a gustarle.

Rose también quiere cambiar.

La llegada a Hogwarts transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, los de primero se subieron a las barcas y los demás alumnos se repartieron entre los carruajes.

Una vez en el comedor, tras la ceremonia con el sombrero seleccionador y tras la suculenta cena obra de los elfos domésticos, la directora Minerva McGonagall se levantó con ayuda de su nuevo bastón con intención de dar un breve discurso.

—¡Alumnos!.-Exclamó en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos.-Antes de que abandonéis la sala para ir a vuestras habitaciones he de informaros de ciertos acontecimientos que tendrán lugar a lo largo del curso.-Dijo.

El silencio se hizo en todo el comedor donde los alumnos prestaban atención a la directora aunque ya sabían de qué iba a hablar, el tema del momento, el Torneo.

—Es mi deber informaros de que en este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos.-Anunció.-Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación.- La directora, se apoyó con cansancio en su bastón y prosiguió con el discurso.-El Torneo de los Tres Magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa, a saber: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció.

Los murmullos empezaron a hacerse eco por todo el comedor, donde palabras como "muerte" "Cedric" "Diggory" y "Voldemort" cobraban protagonismo.

La directora hizo caso omiso del murmullo y continuó hablando.

—De todos es sabida la última tragedia que acarreó este Torneo, pero los tiempos oscuros han pasado y nuestro departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween.

Mientras la directora hablaba Rose empezó a ponerse nerviosa, con sola la presentación ya sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por la anticipación.

—Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Se está haciendo tarde así que, ¡Buenas noches!-Terminó diciendo McGonagall dando por finalizada la cena de bienvenida.

Mientras que todos los alumnos tomaron rumbo hacia sus salas comunes, los prefectos de cada casa debían hacer de guías para los nuevos alumnos.

Frank y Rose se acercaron al nuevo grupo de estudiantes en Ravenclaw que esperaban impacientes por descubrir los secretos que Hogwarts les guardaba.

—Seguidnos.-Pidió Frank con amabilidad y con una sonrisa ciertamente maliciosa ante los comentarios de los niños al ver su apariencia.

Rose dejó que Frank hiciese todo el trabajo y solo se dedicó a caminar a su lado, su mente únicamente estaba centrada en el Torneo, una parte de ella se sentía insegura…  
¿Y si no es su nombre el que sale del Cáliz?

Tras despedirse de los de primero y de Frank en su sala común, Rose subió a su habitación compartida con Evolet Zabini y Nora Wood cuyo parloteo incesante provocó a Rose un repentino dolor de cabeza nada más entrar en la habitación.

—Oh, ¡Hola Rose!-Exclamaron ambas chicas al verla.

Rose las saludo con la misma efusividad fingida y se encerró en el baño con ganas de darse una ducha para despejarse del todo.

La relación de Rose con sus compañeras de habitación, no era mala, pero tampoco muy buena. Evolet y Nora se habían convertido en mejores amigas a lo largo de los años, mientras que Rose había estado lo suficiente ocupada intentando hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres como para tener amigas, amigas de verdad.

Evolet Zabini, hija de ex-mortífagos creció en Hogwarts con el incansable propósito de demostrar que tanto ella como sus padres ya no tenían nada que ver con el lado oscuro. Lo consiguió.

La gente ahora la saluda por los pasillos e incluso se ha hecho un hueco en todas las mentes varoniles que siempre la miran con deseo cada vez que pasa por su lado, si, Evolet es guapa.

Heredó la piel tostada de su padre y unas facciones marcadas y elegantes de su madre, sus ojos son sorprendentemente claros y atrayentes al igual que su figura bien desarrollada, la mujer perfecta creen muchos.

En cuanto a Nora… bueno, ella no creció con la presión de Evolet pero si creció bajo la sombra de su padre, Oliver Wood, un implacable guardián en sus tiempos en Hogwarts y Nora siempre luchaba por estar por encima de él, hasta el punto de convertirse en capitana del equipo de quidditch en Ravenclaw.

A pesar de su carácter ciertamente varonil, Nora suele ser el centro de atención entre los chicos, a pesar de que carece de la apariencia física de Evolet y sus rasgos son bastantes normalillos ella destaca por sus habilidades físicas, ya que es una buena rival para cualquier chico en cualquier ámbito del deporte mágico.

Así, son las compañeras de Rose distintas pero unidas entre sí, Rose únicamente se siente un estorbo cuando está cerca de ellas porque no es guapa, ni buena en los deportes, solo es Rose… Rose a secas.

Tras su ducha refrescante, Rose se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas a su alrededor de la cama para evitar hablar con sus compañeras que solían tener una charla nocturna antes de dormir.

—¿No estás emocionada? Seguramente vengan chicos guapísimos…Yo definitivamente conquistaré a uno de Beauxbatons, adoro el acento francés en un hombre.

—¡Que tonta!.-Se carcajeó Evolet al escuchar a su amiga.

—Si tonta…¿Qué pasa? ¿Scorpius te ha presentado a uno de sus amigos de Durmstrang y vas a aprovechar para echarle el lazo a alguno?.-Preguntó Nora.

—La verdad es que el mejor amigo de Scorpius es muy atractivo…—Confesó Evolet.

—Amigo de Scorpius tenía que ser.-Se carcajeó de nuevo Nora. — Por cierto, si van a venir a Hogwarts eso quiere decir que van a intentar participar en el Torneo ¿no?

—Nora en verdad estoy preocupada, en verano pasé unos días en casa de Scorpius y su único pensamiento es que su nombre salga de ese Cáliz, está como obsesionado…Temo por él.

—¿A qué viene tanto empeño? ¿Quiere morir o qué?.-Preguntó Nora algo confusa.

—Él dice que es para probarse a sí mismo y otras tonterías, pero yo no le creo…Estoy segura de que intentará dejar a Hogwarts y a su campeón en ridículo como venganza por haber sido expulsado en primero…Todavía guarda resentimiento.

—¿En Ridículo? Eso solo sería satisfactorios si algún Weasley se presentara y saliese elegido como campeón de Hogwarts, pero apuesto mi escoba nueva a que ninguno se atreve…Seguro que Harry Potter a advertido a todos sus hijos y sobrinos…

—Cierto, Scorpius está convencido de que Albus se presentará…Está encantado con la idea de ganarle.-Confiesa Evolet.

—Pues que se vaya olvidando…No sé quién estará lo suficientemente loco para meter su nombre en ese Cáliz, pero ten por seguro que Albus no será.

—Ya…—Murmuró Evolet.

—¿Dormimos? Estoy muerta del cansancio…—Confesó Nora.

—Claro, buenas noches petarda.-Dijo Evolet entre risas.

—Buenas noches bicho.-Respondió Nora.

La habitación se quedó en repentino silencio, las respiraciones de Nora y Evolet empezaron a hacerse acompasadas…ya dormían…Toda la habitación había caído en un profundo sueño, toda, excepto Rose.

Sin quererlo, o queriendo, había escuchado toda la conversación de sus compañeras de habitación y estaba preocupada. El nombre de Scorpius Malfoy rondaba por su cabeza constantemente.

Scorpius

Rose recordaba a ese chico, pequeño, rubio y con una mirada fría que podía helarte el mismo corazón. Le recordaba callado, y con una mirada perspicaz y decidida…Rose también recordaba porqué había sido expulsado y en consecuencia enviado a Durmstrang por su padre, un ex—mortífago al cual su padre, Ron Weasley, tenía especial asco.

Sucedió a mitad de curso, el primo de Rose, James Sirius se dedicaba a asustar en sus tiempos libres a cualquier hijo de mortífago, asegurando que era por su bien, para evitar que cayesen en el lado oscuro como sus padres…

James, se ensañó con Scorpius especialmente y la culpa había sido del padre de Rose, Ron, que había contado mil y una historias sobre Draco Malfoy…

Un día, Scorpius se reveló, cansado de aguantar las tortuosas bromas de la familia Weasley…

Se reveló, y de qué forma…Enfrentó a James, y en consecuencia hizo explotar todos los invernaderos…Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que pasó allí, la único que se sabe es que Scorpius acabó expulsado y el único herido, James, acabó en la enfermería por un mes.

Pasaron muchos años desde ese "accidente" y Rose preocupada por la conversación que escuchó, se durmió pensando en cómo habría crecido Scorpius…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.k , lo demás es todo mío.

_Gracias por todos los review! Y de antemano me disculpo con aquellos a los que decepcione con las personalidades que estoy dando a cada uno de los personajes, pero así quiero que sea mi historia._

Disfrutad de la lectura**. Ishbel**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:****  
**

Al norte de Europa, tan al norte que los días de invierno son casi efímeros, se encuentra el Instituto de Magia y Hechicería Durmstrang. Los alumnos pasean entre los terrenos de gran extensión que comprenden lagos y montañas con sus túnicas de color rojo sangre y las pieles tupidas de un animal. Scorpius Malfoy concretamente, se pasea frente a un lago cercano al castillo donde imparte clase, con aire pensativo.

_El Torneo de los Tres Magos_

Es el único pensamiento que ronda la mente de Scorpius, tras haber confirmado su intención de participar con el director del centro, Klaus Kuznetsov, un hombre de mirada penetrante y sin escrúpulos.

Tras la última reunión con el director, se cerró la cifra de alumnos que arriesgarían su vida echando su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, serían veinte. En un principio, habían sido muchos los que tenían intención de hacerlo, pero quizás debido a sus familias o a su cobardía, se echaron atrás.

Scorpius ahora lo sabe, diecinueve rivales a los que enfrentarse antes del Torneo.

En verdad odiaba la idea de quedarse fuera del Torneo, a pesar de su seguridad innata sobre sí mismo, la duda le acaricia…

¿Y si no soy yo? ¿Y si es Vassil? ¿Y si es Igor? ¿Y si es Nikolay?- Se pregunta el rubio con sus ojos de acero.

—¡Scorpius, Scorpius!.- La brisa casi otoñal acariciaba los oídos de Scorpius con los reclamos de su mejor amigo.

Scorpius levantó su mirada del lago y enfrentó a su amigo que se acercaba a él a pasos rápidos y con una respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

—Tan oportuno como siempre, Derek.-Murmuró el rubio con una mueca que simula una sonrisa.

—Fue verte y saber que ya me echabas de menos.-Respondió su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Derek Mihailovich, un chico singular, si le preguntan a Scorpius, ¿Bipolar quizá? Hasta ahora nadie se lo ha diagnosticado, pero Scorpius así lo cree. Su mejor amigo, conocido por su largo y despeinado pelo castaño y sus ojos profundamente azules que hacen suspirar incluso a chicos es insoportablemente empalagoso y extremadamente extrovertido a diario, pero arriesgado hasta al punto de la locura otras…Un misterio a descifrar para cualquier mujer o hombre que trate de robarle el corazón algún día.

—¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Scorpius.

—Ya sé que tú estás segurísimo de que saldrás elegido, pero eso no me alivia… ¿Y si salgo yo? Solo por la tontería de acompañarte a Hogwarts por no dejarte solo…

—No te he obligado a ir, no seas imbécil.-Se quejó Scorpius al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Como si lo hicieses…no puedo dejarte ir solo a ese zoológico lleno de leones, serpientes, tejones y águilas.- Dijo Derek mientras empujaba levemente a Scorpius hacia al lago para meterse con él.

Scorpius miró a su amigo con ganas de jugar y le empujó de vuelta, pero más fuerte.

—Puedo con todos esos animales, yo solo, no necesito un escudero de la calidad de Sancho Panza…

Tras la respuesta del rubio, Derek lo empujó de vuelta con más fuerza hasta casi hacer caer a su amigo.

—Eres imbécil Malfoy, aún por encima que voy a quitarte de encima a todas las abejas reinas que se te acerquen para que te concentres…

—Céntrate en que Nikolay no te quite ninguna abejita a la que tú le hayas echado el ojo.-Se carcajeó Scorpius colgándose de la ancha espalda de su amigo, para arrastrarlo consigo hasta el castillo.

—Tsé, después de todos estos años creía a ver demostrado ser el único Don Juan de Durmstrang, no me quites méritos insinuando que ese estúpido puede robarme una chica…Me ofendes sinceramente Scorpius…-Se quejó Derek dramatizando.

—No quiero saber qué pasará el día que te enamores de una…—Dijo el rubio simulando pensativo mirando a su amigo.

—Eso no pasará NUNCA.- Se carcajeó Derek.- Ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti Scorpi

—No vuelvas a llamarme "Scorpi" si quieres llegar vivo a Hogwarts.-Amenazó el rubio a su amigo ignorando su "declaración de amor".

—Eres un amargado…-Se quejó Derek, mientras las puertas del castillo se abrían para ambos.

—No es novedad…

Los días pasaron con relativa calma en Durmstrang hasta el esperado día, el día de la marcha de los "valientes" o "locos" como otros pensaron. Ya no había vuelta atrás…El inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos, era inminente.

Las primeras semanas de curso transcurrieron en Hogwarts con relativa calma, la rutina volvió a la vida de los alumnos como un boomerang, solo que esta vez los entrenamientos de quidditch ya no estaban en la lista de _"Cosas que hacer hoy"._

Con la llegada del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el campeonato de quidditch entre casas se había cancelado y algunos alumnos estaban muy molestos, sobretodo en la familia Weasley.

—Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer un campeonato de quidditch? Si total las pruebas del Torneo solo son tres y cada dos meses o así…—Dijo Hugo fastidiado, arrastrando sus manos por la hierba recién cortada.

Era domingo, y como no podían reunirse en la Madriguera como acostumbraban en verano, habían decidido que los domingos serían estrictamente dedicados a la familia, aunque fuese en Hogwarts.

Por elección de Lily Luna, todos habían salido fuera del castillo para aprovechar los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las espesas nubes.

—Supongo que será por si algún jugador de quidditch resulta campeón.- Respondió su primo Fred.

—Me sigue pareciendo una soberana tontería…—Murmuró Lily también ofuscada.

—Por muchas vueltas que le deis al tema, no se van a cambiar las normas así que…pensad en otra cosa de que hablar.-Dijo Roxanne irritada, odiaba el quidditch con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mmm…—Dominique empezó a rodar por la hierba.-¿Y si hacemos apuestas?

—¿Sobre qué?-Preguntó su hermano Louis curioso

—Sobre quien será el campeón de Hogwarts, claro.-Se carcajeó Dominique reincorporándose y sentándose al lado de Rose que permanecía sentada en la hierba con su cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, como ausente.

—Me gusta la idea.-Dijo Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Cuánto?

—¿ 1 galeón? Es que si no me podría quedar pobre…— Dijo Lucy uniéndose al juego.

—Está bien.-Dijo Albus.- Yo empiezo, creo que será…Ian Spinnet.

—¿Enserio? Te lo ha dicho?.-Preguntó Dominique curiosa.

—Yo lo escuché en la sala común hablando sobre eso.-Dijo Hugo pensativo.

—¡Oye! Pero la apuesta no es sobre quién se atreve a tirar su nombre en el Cáliz, tiene que salir elegido eh!-Dijo Lily Luna.

—Joooo….-Murmuraron Fred y Louis a la vez.

—Vale, me toca.-Dijo Molly, que estaba sentada al lado de su primo Albus.-Yo creo que Evolet Zabini.

—¿Ah sí?-Preguntaron todos mirando hacia Rose, que como todos saben, es su compañera de habitación.

—No lo sé…—Dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno…Yo digo que Buster MacMillan.- Dijo Dominique.

—Umm… ¿Se vale repetir?-Preguntó Lily

—Si.-Dijo Hugo definitivamente.-Porque yo también creo que va a ser Ian Spinnet.

—Pues yo creo que será Buster MacMillan.-Respondió Lily mientras se volvía a trenzar su anaranjado pelo.

—Definitivamente será Edrick Parkinson.- Dijo Roxanne.- Ese tío es un suicida.

—Daniel Chang…—Dijo Lucy mientras bostezaba, y se acurrucaba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Dominique.

—Nora Wood.-Dijeron a la vez Fred y Louis y al momento se echaron a reír.

—Esa chica tiene la fuerza de nosotros dos juntos.-Se carcajeó Fred.

—Cierto.-Dijo Albus uniéndose a la broma de sus primos.

—¿Quién falta por apostar?.-Preguntó Hugo mirando a todos sus primos.

—Tú hermana.-Dijo Louis.

—¿Tú quién crees que será Rosie?.-Le preguntó Roxanne curiosa.

Rose quedó en silencio unos minutos, la verdad es que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación con sus primos, sin prestar mucha atención…y ahora que la pillaban por sorpresa no estaba muy segura de que responder.

—¿Yo?-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa, al instante todos sus primos se empezaron a reír mientras que la expresión de ella se endurecía.

¿Tan imposible lo creen?-Se preguntó a sí misma la castaña, cerrando sus manos en un puño.

—Muy buena.-Dijo Albus secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon de tanto reírse.

—¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó Rose enfadada.

—Oh, vamos Rosie.-Dijo Dominique, mirándole como si fuese una niña que todavía tiene que aprender a leer.- Eres tú, solo pensarlo…Suena tan macabro.

—Para empezar tendrías que meter tú nombre en el Cáliz y no lo vas a hacer.-Dijo Hugo con total seguridad.

—No te ofendas Rose, pero alguien como tú es lo que menos se espera.-Comentó Fred.

Rose apretó todavía sus puños hasta el punto de clavarse sus propias uñas.

—Supongo que tenéis razón…—Murmuró Rose mirando al suelo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar sus ojos.-Tengo que ir a hablar con Frank, os veo en la cena.-Dijo levantándose con rapidez y con paso rápido se alejó de su familia que todavía seguía riéndose de su "intento" de broma.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente lejos de su familia Rose empezó a llorar, corrió hacia las puertas del castillo entre llantos silenciosos e innumerables lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

Rose empezó a sentirse miserable, sola, insegura, incapaz…Todos esos sentimientos oprimían su pecho con fuerza dificultándole la respiración hasta que tropezó…

—¡Vaya!-Dijo una voz femenina sorprendiéndose al ver a Rose, Ginger Flint.- Pero si estás llorando y no es por mi.-Se carcajeó.

—No eres la única que la incordia Gin.- Dijo Stella Belby al lado de la morena con voz irritante.

—Normal, ¿Cómo lo haces Weasley? ¿Cómo haces para que le importes tan poco a la gente? ¿Y para dar tanto asco tienes algún secreto?.-Dijo Ginger entre risas.

Rose se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbaja.

—¿No hablas? ¿Te ha comido la lengua tú horrible lechuza?.-Se carcajeó Stella.

—Vámonos, no sé ni porqué malgastáis vuestro tiempo metiéndoos con esto.-Dijo Edrick Parkinson señalando a Rose con aire despectivo.

—Tienes razón.-Dijo Stella.

Y se fueron dejando a Rose atrás, cabizbaja, con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y su labio roto y sangrante después de mordérselo con fuerza para evitar responder a Ginger y compañía.

Tras ese lamentable encuentro, Rose fue en busca de un refugio donde llorar en paz, el baño en el que Myrtle la Llorona suele incordiar le pareció un buen lugar, nadie iba allí con tal de no soportarla.

Rose entró y se apoyó en el lavabo cabizbaja de nuevo, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriese por las tuberías mezclándose con sus lágrimas saladas.

Y entonces vio su reflejo, su odiado reflejo…Allí a donde mirase se veía a ella con sus cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos tirantes hacia atrás formando un perfecto moño, se lo deshizo y sus rizos rebeldes cayeron en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules ahora estaban rojos e irritados.

Rose solo quería gritar, Rose solo quería llorar, Rose solo quería sentir dolor antes que pena de sí misma.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo no pudo oprimir un grito de rabia que brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser acompañado con un fuerte golpe hacia el espejo que con el impacto se rompió en pedazos.

Medio espejo estaba esparcido por el lavabo, solo una parte de su cara se veía ahora en el espejo, pero Rose seguía sintiendo asco de su propio reflejo.

—Tan débil, tan prescindible, tan asquerosa…—Dijo en voz alta mientras intentaba recoger con sus manos los pedazos de cristal…Entre sus llantos y el temblor de sus manos Rose acabó cortándose con uno de los cristales y el hecho de ver su sangre correr por el lavabo mezclándose con sus lágrimas la alivió.

Le alivió, porque dolía más el corte en sus manos que el dolor que oprimía su pecho, el cambio era tan agradable que a pesar de saber lo que conllevaría eso, lo hizo. Sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a coger uno de los pedazos de espejo entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente, sin fijarse en su reflejo, si no en sus esquinas puntiagudas.

Lo hizo, acarició con una de las puntas del cristal su muñeca haciendo un pequeño corte y admiró como la sangre empezó a correr.

Sangre, Rose ya no veía su reflejo, ahora veía su sangre y se sentía más calmada.

En ese baño, donde lágrimas y sangre fueron derramadas, Rose se quedó somnolienta apoyada contra una de las puertas de los baños, tras haber limpiado todo su estropicio en el lavabo y vendando con uno de sus pañuelos la muñeca.

Sus llantos habían cesado, el sentimiento de soledad e irritación quedó olvidado ante lo que acababa de hacer…Nunca había entendido a la gente que se hacía daño a sí misma, nunca se creyó capaz de ella poder hacerlo por muy mal que estuviese y ahora…Ahora lo entiende.

Al menos así, el corazón no duele.-Pensó.

Mientras en el vestíbulo colgaban un nuevo cartel en el tablón de anuncios.

_**TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**_

_Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes. Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._Inminente.

***  
Cerca de la ciudad de Cannes, en el sur de Francia, la Academia Beauxbatons se despide de sus representantes que parten hacia Hogwarts con la intención de hacer historia.

La directora, Aimée Burelle, una mujer de pequeña estatura pero con voz profunda da sus últimas órdenes al jefe de estudios que será el encargado del funcionamiento de la Academia en su ausencia.

Los veinte alumnos que viajarán a Hogwarts, se despiden con tranquilidad de sus amigos y compañeros de clase.

—Prométeme que volverás entero.- Dijo la voz dulce y melodiosa de una chica de unos catorce años a su hermano.

—No te preocupes Cécile, volveré antes de lo que esperas con la copa en mis manos.- Respondió el hermano de la niña, un moreno, alto de ojos verdes con porte aristocrático.

André D´Alambert estaba decidido a ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, para recuperar el antiguo brillo de su apellido, que tiempo atrás había sido ensuciado por su abuelo.

De los veinte participantes de Beauxbatons, André estaba seguro de que él sería el elegido porque se considera la mezcla perfecta entre inteligencia y fuerza.  
Ni Margueritte Alliot una superdotada en potencia, ni el bruto de Claude Ferrec eran competencia para él.

El campeón de Beauxbatons sería André, incluso la directora tenía la certeza de ello.

—Me conformaré con que vuelvas sano y salvo.-Dijo la niña a su hermano abrazándolo por última vez hasta su vuelta.

André le devolvió el abrazo a su pequeña hermana y le besó la frente.

—Volveré…-Le susurró al oído como si fuese un secreto.

—Prométemelo.- Rogó Cécile.

André se arrodilló ante su hermana y uniendo frente con frente se lo prometió. Porque aunque el objetivo de André fuese ganar ese Torneo, su prioridad en la vida es el bienestar de su hermana, para él, su única familia a pesar de tener padres, tíos y abuelos.

—Escríbeme cada día…-Fue la última petición de Cécile.

El 30 de Octubre llegó a la vez que el otoño a Hogwarts. El colegio entero se preparó para recibir a sus invitados y los invitados se prepararon para ser recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K, lo demás es todo de mío.

_Gracias por los review a Bella Valentia, Basileya, Annie Thompson, Bluetterfly, Libete, elzr y CarlaMelina._

**PD: **Se que la historia está avanzando con lentitud, pero si lo hago así es para poder subir con más frecuencia. ¿Os parece mejor así o preferís capítulos más largos y que suba cada mucho más tiempo?

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

El anuncio que colgaba en el tablón del vestíbulo de Hogwarts causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo.

Durante los siguientes días, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se convirtió en el tema del momento dejando de lado los típicos cotilleos a los que todos están acostumbrados.

Los rumores se esparcían como la pólvora de un alumno a otro: quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang...

Además se hizo notable que el castillo parecía estar sometido a una limpieza concienzuda. Habían limpiado cada marco de los retratos e incluso las armaduras parecían más brillantes.

Los profesores también parecían un tanto nerviosos e irritables.

Cuando llegó el gran día, el cambio se notó más. Cuando todos los alumnos fueron a desayunar esa mañana se encontraron con el Gran Comedor decorado especialmente.

De los muros colgaban enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada de Slytherin.

Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache y el lema brillaba con letras doradas _"Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus"_.

—Hay que ver como se lo curran cuando vienen invitados…-Comentó Frank mientras daba un mordisco a la última galleta.

—Dar una buena impresión es fundamental.- Respondió Rose con la mirada fija en su plato vacío.

Rose estaba tan nerviosa que incluso llevaba unos días sin ser capaz de dar bocado, quizá por la impaciencia o quizá por el miedo…

—Estoy deseando ver la llegada de nuestros futuros huéspedes.-Comentó Dominique que se había mudado esa mañana de mesa para desayunar con su prima Rose a la cual notaba un tanto ausente.

—¡Seguro que mola!-Dijo Frank mientras se limpiaba las migas alrededor de su boca.

De repente un grito interrumpió la conversación.

—¡Nique! Llegamos tarde a Runas Antiguas.- Exclamó Gretche Vane, compañera de casa de Dominique.

—Parece que me reclaman.-Dijo Dominique como despedida.

Con la marcha de Dominique Frank y Rose quedaron en un silencio incómodo, que pronto se vio interrumpido por la llegada de las lechuzas.

Gipsy, la lechuza de Rose llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw con sus relucientes plumas color canela llamando la atención.

—¿Carta de mamá y papá?-Preguntó Frank con una sonrisa amable.

Rose asintió, mientras abría la carta con poca emoción.

" _Querida Rosie:_

_Espero que todo esté bien por ahí. Aquí estamos algo preocupados, Harry está seguro de que Albus tiene una intención oculta de participar en el Torneo…Y tú padre cree que Hugo ha heredado la cabezonería de sus hermanos y que seguro se beberá una poción envejecedora para cruzar la línea de edad y echar su nombre en el cáliz… Si es así, si tú sabes algo de eso por favor haz que cambien de idea._

_PD: Vigila que Dominique no se sobrepase y si lo hace…Precauciones por favor._

_Responde cuando puedas, con amor, Tú madre."_

Tras leer la carta el humor de Rose empeoró notablemente, arrugó la carta en sus manos y la partió en pedacitos.

—¿Malas noticias?.-Preguntó Frank algo sorprendido al ver la reacción de Rose.

Rose miró a su amigo intentando ocultar la rabia que se había adentrado en su interior con la llegada de la carta.

—Voy…voy a mi habitación un momento, creo que he olvidado un libro, te veo en clase.- Y se fue.

De nuevo lo habían vuelto a hacer, preocupándose por todo el mundo menos por ella, cada vez que Rose recordaba las palabras escritas del puño y letra de su madre su humor empeoraba.

¿Por qué?

Desconfían de todos menos de ella, al parecer es la única cobarde incapaz de hacer algo así y solo el pensamiento irrita a la castaña.

Vale que desconfíen de Albus, al fin y al cabo su obsesión que raya la enfermedad por siempre estar por encima de su hermano tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo podría llevarle a hacerlo pero…¿Dominique? ¿HUGO?

Definitivamente cualquiera es posible antes que ella, y por ello Rose cada vez afianza más su idea de escribir en un pedazo de pergamino su nombre y tirarlo en el Cáliz.

—Ojalá sea yo, ojalá sea yo…—Murmuraba Rose frente al espejo de su habitación, rozando con sus dedos la herida en una de sus muñecas, recordando hasta qué punto podía llegar a ser débil y recordándose a sí misma también, lo fuerte que deseaba ser.-Seré yo.-Dijo finalmente con más confianza.

A las seis en punto, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya habían dejado sus mochilas y libros en las habitaciones y habían bajado al patio para recibir a sus invitados.

La expectación era abrumadora, los profesores se habían formado en fila como en el ejército con sus mejores poses y los alumnos estaban en contaste murmullo y alerta de cualquier indicio de llegada.

—¡Mirad, mirad!-Exclamaron Hugo y Lily a la vez señalando el cielo.

Rose alzó la vista y lo vio, una gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, la luz que proveniente del castillo la iluminó y todos vieron que se trataba de un carruaje enorme, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

El carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad.

—¡Allí, allí!.- Gritó la pequeña Molly señalando el lago.

Algo se agitó bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra…

—¿Es un mástil?.-Preguntó Lily Luna al lado de una Rose que miraba todavía asombrada al majestuoso carruaje.

—Sí, lo es…¡Mira!.-Dijo Hugo.

Lentamente, un barco fue surgiendo del lago, brillando a la luz de la luna, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra.

Un minuto después escucharon la caída de un ancla arrojada al fondo del lago y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

Poco después, numerosas personas empezaron a bajar de ambos medios de transporte.

Desde Beauxbatons, se situó a la cabeza una pequeña mujer, con el pelo verdoso y ojos grandes y profundos de un azul oscuro. Tras ella, salieron veinte personas más, ocho chicas y tras ellas doce chicos. Todos caminaban a pasos acompasados y en una misma armonía, era hermoso solo verles caminar.

Desde Durmstrang, se situó a la cabeza un hombre corpulento con unas facciones marcadas y una barbilla cuadrada que llamaba la atención por su peluda barba de un rubio casi blanquecino. Tras él, salieron otras veinte personas más, únicamente cinco chicas y tras ellas quince chicos. Al contrario que los alumnos de Beauxbatons estos caminaban con decisión y determinación, como si por cada paso que daban hacia delante la tierra que pisaban se convirtiese en suya.

Los directores de ambas casas llegaron a la vez frente a Minerva McGonagall, con sus alumnos cubriéndoles las espaldas sin que ninguno de ellos perdiese la mirada entre los espectadores…únicamente miraban al frente.

—¡Minerva, querida!.-Exclamó, Aimée Burelle abalanzándose sobre la directora de Hogwarts con efusividad.

Minerva McGonagall devolvió el abrazo por cortesía y centró su mirada en el director de Durmstrang, Klaus Kuznetsov.

—Señoras.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra, tomando la mano derecha tanto de Aimée como de Minerva.- Es un placer encontrarnos de nuevo.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron como atontadas por el siniestro encanto de Klaus. Los alumnos de los tres colegios miraban la escena con curiosidad y Minerva al darse cuenta del posible ridículo decidió que era el momento de empezar.

Tras aclararse la garganta y apoyarse con fuerza en su bastón, la directora de Hogwarts cogió fuerzas y empezó a hablar.

—¡ Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Es un placer recibiros a todos y espero que la convivencia en este tiempo que permaneceremos juntos sea agradable.- Un sonoro aplauso resonó por todo el patio, iniciado por los alumnos de Hogwarts, una vez que se hizo el silencio la McGonagall continuó hablando.- Entremos, la cena está lista.

McGonagall entró en el castillo seguida por los demás profesores y tras ellos los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons seguidos por sus alumnos.

—¡Oh Rose! Creo que me he enamorado.-Dijo Dominique fingiendo un desmayo, Rose le respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿No le has visto?

—¿A quién?.-Preguntó Rose a su prima mientras tiraba de las mangas de su túnica para cubrirse bien los brazos y muñecas…sobre todo las muñecas.

—Pues a ese chico de Durmstrang que iba al lado de Scorpius Malfoy.-Dijo Dominique mientras caminaba al lado de su prima hacia el Gran Comedor.

—¿Malfoy?.-Preguntó Rose con repentino interés en la conversación.

—¿No le has visto? Hay que reconocer que ese chico ha mejorado con los años…Como está…mm, pero me gusta más su amigo.- Dijo Dominique con los ojos brillantes.- Espero que Durmstrang se siente en nuestra mesa…

—Esos se sentarán con Slytherin, Hufflepuff sería la penúltima mesa en la que se sentarían.-Se burló Lily entrometiéndose en la conversación de sus primas.

—Cállate.-Dijo Dominique molesta por la realidad de las palabras de su prima pelinaranja.

En cuanto entraron en el comedor, vieron como Lily tenía razón, los alumnos de Durmstrang se habían acomodado con los Slytherin y los de Beauxbatons estaban en la mesa de Rose, Ravenclaw.

—Rose, eres la única afortunada…—Dijo Dominique con pena despidiéndose para ir a su mesa.

Rose ignoró a sus primas y fue a su mesa a sentarse al lado de Frank, que como siempre le guardaba un sitio entre él y su hermana Alice.

Una vez que se hubo sentado y tras cruzar alguna que otra palabra con la parlanchina de Alice, Rose empezó a recorrer la mesa de los Slytherin con sus ojos curiosos.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang habían llegado con unas capas tupidas, hechas de piel de animal, que ahora se habían sacado por el cambio de temperatura, dejando al descubierto un uniforme de color rojo sangre, Rose recorrió con su mirada a cada uno de los invitados a esa mesa.

Las pocas chicas que habían venido vestían igual que los chicos, y se mantenían derechas y rígidas solo cruzando palabras entre ellas, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos, ya habían empezado a socializar con los demás Slytherin. En especial uno.

Rose se fijó en él, lo primero que reconoció fue su cabello rubio platino. Lo siguiente que llamó la atención de la castaña fue la magnitud del cuerpo de su objeto de estudio. Le recordaba mucho más pequeño y enclenque, pero al parecer la adolescencia le había sentado bien, pero lo que más le chocó de todo a Rose fueron sus ojos, unos ojos grises como el acero que se mantenían fijos en ella sin ningún pudor mientras que hablaba con la gente de su alrededor.

Rose bajó su mirada cohibida ¿Había sido descubierta en su escrutinio?

Decidió no volver a mirar a esa mesa, al menos no premeditadamente, los ojos fríos de Scorpius Malfoy le habían helado hasta el corazón.

Scorpius había llegado a Hogwarts, y al menos por parte de Slytherin había sido bien recibido, estaba deseando ver cómo se desenvolverían los días y cómo reaccionarían ante él sus antiguos compañeros.

—Oye Scorpius.-Murmuró Derek a su oído.- ¿Quién es esa chica que te mira tanto de la otra mesa?

Scorpius levantó la vista hacia la mesa que su amigo le señalaba y entonces lo vio, se encontró con unos ojos increíblemente azules haciéndole un escrutinio con descaro al principio, pero al ser descubierta desvió la mirada como…¿Desconcertada?

—¿Quién es?.-Volvió a insistir su amigo curioso.

Scorpius aprovechó que la chica en cuestión había dejado de mirarle para él poder empezar a estudiarla con comodidad. Eses ojos le resultaban algo familiares…Pero, ¿Quién era?

Empezó a fijarse en su pelo, castaño con unos destellos ¿Rojizos? y notablemente rebelde sujetado hacia atrás en un moño tirante que le recordaba al de la directora McGonagall. Luego se fijó en su frente ahora arrugada, como si estuviese meditando sobre algo complicado…Su nariz algo respingona pero con las proporciones adecuadas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña…Sus ojos, esos ojos los había visto antes.-Pensó el rubio.

—Scorpius maldita sea.-Volvió a hablar Derek.-Te estoy hablando ¿sabes?, quieres dejar de mirarla y decirme quien coño es?

El rubio siguió ignorando por un momento más a su amigo continuando así con su escrutinio, los labios de la chica estaban rosados, la chica parecía repeler el maquillaje. Su mirada abandonó el rostro de la chica y se fijó en su blanquecina piel y luego en su uniforme…Ravenclaw.

¿A quién conoce Scorpius de Ravenclaw?

Medito durante unos minutos…Y empezó a barajar nombres de chicas que recordaba que fuesen seleccionadas para esa casa…No era ninguna de las amigas de Evolet, Scorpius las conocía bien a todas ya que cuando iba a casa de esta siempre estaba rodeada de amigas con las cuales le intentaba emparejar…

Cuando ya casi se había dado por vencido, vio como Albus Sirius Potter, pasaba por el lado de la chica en cuestión y la saludaba con cariño. Scorpius lo supo. Scorpius la reconoció.

—Es Rose Weasley…—Dijo con seriedad.

—Mmm…—Dijo Derek con interés.

—No me digas que te gusta…—Dijo Scorpius sorprendido.

—Oh vamos Scorpius…¿Me vas a decir que no es guapa? Fíjate.-Dijo Derek señalando con su mirada hacia Rose Weasley de nuevo.- No usa maquillaje y aun así sus facciones son finas, marcadas y adorables.

—Es una Weasley.-Dijo Scorpius como escupiendo el apellido de esa familia.

—¿Sigues con esa paranoia?-Preguntó su amigo sorprendido.-¿Acaso esta chica era compinche del tío ese por el que te expulsaron?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?-Preguntó su amigo de nuevo.

—No quiero hablar de ello…—Respondió dando el tema por zanjado y centrándose en hablar con Edrick Parkinson que estaba sentado a su otro lado.

Derek Mihailovich, se quedó pensativo mirando hacía Scorpius…¿Qué tenía esa chica que podía empeorar de tal forma el humor de su mejor amigo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K, lo demás es todo de mío.

_Gracias por los review CarlaMelina, Chica Nirvana, Annie Thompson, Libete, elzr, Basileya, MrsLGrint, Bella Valentia, Caliphso, fuli16. Y también dar gracias por todas las alertas de fav y follow, me hacen feliz :)_

**Pd:** Pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir, y también por el contenido del capítulo...No estoy muy segura de lo que he escrito así que a raíz de vuestras impresiones la historia continuará de una forma u otra, opinad please :))

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Durante la cena de bienvenida, tanto los directores y profesores como los alumnos habían empezado a tantear el ambiente con una charla amena. Los más abiertos a hablar sin duda eran los alumnos de Beauxbatons que ya tenían en la palma de la mano a casi toda la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Y dime Frank.- Dijo una chica con marcado acento francés.- ¿Tienes novia? Porque sería una pena…Eres muy atractivo.

Frank empalideció, no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, ni siquiera había asumido el impacto que causaba su cambio de imagen en los demás como para asumir que una francesa que parecía emborracharse con un simple zumo de calabaza se le declarara así…

—Monique, deja de molestar al chico, le estás asustando.-Dijo una chica entrometiéndose en la conversación.-Discúlpala…Le gusta jugar.-Dijo la chica tironeando del brazo de su amiga para que se alejase de Frank que se sentaba frente a ellas.

—No pasa nada.-Dijo Frank sonriéndole a la chica intrusa.

—Me llamo Thyra Gautier.-Se presentó la chica en cuestión, una vez que su amiga Monique aburrida de la situación fue a buscar a otra víctima con la que jugar.

Thyra Gautier, Frank se prometió que no olvidaría ese nombre y tampoco olvidaría su corte de pelo característico con diversos tonos entre negro, castaño y rubio. No olvidaría la sonrisa de esa chica y mucho menos sus ojos bañados en chocolate.

—Emm…—Frank intentó continuar la conversación.- Ellas son Rose Weasley, mi compañera de clase y Alice, mi hermana.

—Encantada.-Dijo Thyra sonriente, las presentadas sonrieron de vuelta.

Antes de que la conversación pudiese avanzar mucho más el chico sentado al lado de Thyra se decidió a intervenir al poco de escuchar el apellido Weasley relacionado con la chica que tenía justo frente a él, que parecía perdida en el vacío de su propio plato.

—¿Rose Weasley?.-Dijo.

Rose levantó la cabeza y miró al chico, moreno, de ojos verdes y con un porte aristocrático que le recordaba a uno de los personajes de las novelas de Jane Eyre, una escritora muggle.

—Si.-Respondió la castaña, mirando al chico interrogante.

—He oído hablar de tus padres.-Dijo el chico como explicación.-Soy André D´Alambert.-Continuó y remarcando su apellido como si fuese importante.

Rose le miró, luego miró a Frank, Alice y luego a Thyra, para volver a él.

—¿Nos conocemos?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

André miró a Rose con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

—Tú padre arrestó a mi abuelo hace años en una redada…Esperaba que me reconocieses por ser el nieto de un sádico exterminador de muggles.-Explicó.

Rose empalideció, a la vez que Frank y Alice al escuchar.

—¿Por qué tienes que presentarte siempre de esta forma?.-Se quejó Thyra golpeando en el hombro a André, que parecía ser su amigo.

—Para evitar que me digan "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?".-Respondió con tranquilidad, volviendo su vista hacia Rose, que parecía seguir sin saber cómo responder.

—Pero tú…—Dijo Alice intentando romper el hielo.

—Yo no tengo sus mismas ideas.-Aclaró André.

—Es un alivio.-Confesó Frank con una tímida sonrisa que Thyra le devolvió.

Rose en cambio se mantenía callada, mirando sin casi parpadear a André, el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Finalmente habló.

—Lamento que mi padre…—André no la dejó terminar, se levantó de su asiento con la única intención de sellar los labios de Rose con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Lamentas? Yo soy el que lo lamenta Rose Weasley, lamento que tú padre tenga una horrible cicatriz en su espalda por causa de alguien de mi sangre…

—¿Se la hizo tú abuelo?.-Preguntó Rose sorprendida, André asintió.

—Lo vi…Si algún día tú padre viene a verte…¿Me permitirías disculparme? No por mi abuelo…si no por mi familia.

—Cla…claro.-Murmuró Rose totalmente sorprendida.

—Gracias.-Le sonrió el chico.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Minerva McGonagall se levantó de su asiento entre los otros dos directores para hablar sobre el Torneo.

—Alumnos, como ya sabéis todos con la llegada de los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang el Torneo de los tres magos está por empezar, pero no seré yo la que os explique el procedimiento, aquí están Clayton Newell el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Landon Wilbur, Director del Departamento de Deportes y juegos Mágicos quien os explicará todo a continuación.- Dijo McGonagall tomando asiento de nuevo mientras que los dos hombres que había nombrado se reincorporaron y se acercaron a un atril para dar comienzo a la explicación.

—Soy Clayton Newell.-Dijo el primero, un hombre algo enclenque con cabellos oscuros pero expresión alegre y conciliadora.-Supongo que ya todos tenéis una idea de lo que este Torneo implica pero os recordaré algo, la verdadera finalidad de esto es ¡la cooperación mágica internacional! Hacer amigos, así que recordarlo y cuando llegue el momento no os dejéis llevar únicamente por la rivalidad entre los campeones…¿De acuerdo?

—Déjate de cháchara.-Le interrumpió Landon Wilbur a su lado, un hombre castaño y ancho de espaldas.- Vayamos al meollo de la cuestión, ¡Que traigan el cofre!

Clayton Newell miró con algo de resentimiento a su compañero de trabajo por interrumpirlo pero finalmente hizo caso omiso y volvió a su sitio para cederle todo el trabajo a Landon.

El viejo Filch, apareció en el Gran Comedor portando un enorme cofre que dejó frente al director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos.

—Como casi todos sabréis, habrá tres pruebas, a lo largo del curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.-Dijo Landon Wilbur y ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

El hombre continuó.

—En el Torneo compiten tres campeones —Habló con tranquilidad.- Uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que sean realizadas cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera prueba haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el Cáliz de Fuego.- Landon sacó la varita mágica y se acercó al cofre, golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre y la tapa se levantó lentamente.

—Os presento…Al Cáliz de Fuego.-Dijo Landon con orgullo, introduciendo su mano derecha en el cofre para sacar un gran cáliz de madera tallada, el cual llamaba la atención porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.- Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz.-Explicó.

Minerva McGonagall al ver que Landon Wilbur seguía con su perorata sin dejar claros los puntos clave se vio obligada a intervenir.

—Los aspirantes disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el Gran Comedor, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación,—Prosiguió McGonagall— trazaré una línea de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado, no podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.

Cuando McGonagall consideró haber terminado, Clayton Newell quiso hacer una última intervención a modo de advertencia.

—A todos aquellos que estéis pensando en competir, meditadlo muy bien. Cuando el Cáliz haya dado un nombre, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. — Puntualizó Clayton, devolviendo el turno de palabra a McGonagall.

—Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.-Dijo McGonagall dando por concluida la cena de Bienvenida y la explicación.

Sin cruzar palabra con nadie tras el banquete, Rose subió a su habitación evitando el contacto con cualquier compañera/o de casa. Tenía algo muy serio en lo que meditar, algo serio por lo que decidirse. Rose debía pensar en su futuro.

La castaña llegó a su habitación y se encerró entre las cuatro cortinas de un azul oscuro que rodeaban su cama, ni siquiera hizo notar su presencia cuando sus compañeras de habitación llegaron, ignoró completamente sus murmullos y únicamente se dedicó a mirar al techo con un pedazo de pergamino en su mano izquierda y la pluma en su mano derecha.

Sí quería hacerlo, debía ser esa misma noche en la madrugada…Cuando nadie pudiese verla, cuando nadie pudiese evitarlo.

Durante los últimos días Rose había estado decidida, pero ahora que el momento estaba ahí, ahora que debía hacerlo se sentía incapaz…Quizás por el miedo a la reacción de su familia, quizás porque si resultaba elegida no podría volverse atrás en su decisión.

Quizás.

Hay un quizás, pero también existe un "Y si"…Porque Rose está cansada de pensar en sus decisiones siempre correctas el "Y si hubiese hecho, decidido, pensado…" Le acaricia constantemente.

Porque Rose está cansada de pensar en lo correcto, de pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese actuado de distinta forma a lo largo de su vida. Y ahí está la duda ¿Y si?

¿Y si hubiese sido más fuerte? ¿Valiente?¿Arriesgada?¿Loca?¿Extremista?

Rose se reincorporó en la cama y sentada sobre sus piernas dejó el pergamino y la pluma sobre su colchón y se abrazó a si misma.

Mi decisión.-Pensó.

Acunándose a sí misma con la mirada perdida en el pergamino en blanco, Rose empezó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos la pequeña herida que cruzaba su muñeca izquierda y que había estado cicatrizándose día a día.

Rose recordó el dolor ilógico de aquel día y su acto…Ese acto que jamás creyó capaz de llevar a cabo ni en la peor de sus pesadillas. Recordó el dolor que oprimía su pecho producto del vacío que crecía en su interior al sentirse tan inferior y menospreciada por aquellos que se suponía que la querían. La intromisión de Ginger y compañía solo era un plus. Recordó sus lágrimas saladas descendiendo por su rostro hasta caer en el lavabo mezclándose con el agua que corría por las tuberías a causa del grifo abierto.

Recordó el grito, el golpe y finalmente la sangre…

Sangre que inexplicablemente le alivió la desazón que oprimía su pecho, al verla correr por su brazo.

Rose se deshizo de su moño ya algo maltrecho y se tironeó del pelo por el recuerdo, en un rincón de su cabeza se odiaba a si misma por haber llegado a ese inhóspito extremo.

—No volverá a pasar.-Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta para creérselo.

Y la decisión ya estaba tomada, porque Rose decidió que no volvería a pasar…Decidió que ese sentimiento no volvería a oprimir su pecho porque finalmente estaba decidida a enfrentar a cualquier obstáculo con tal de demostrar a todos cuan equivocados están respecto a ella.

La antigua Rose queda atrás.-Pensó la castaña escribiendo con decisión sobre el blanco pergamino con tinta azul.

"_Rose Weasley, Hogwarts"_

Tras la cena de bienvenida, los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang volvieron a sus respectivos medios de transporte ya que estos habían sido acondicionados de tal forma que habitar en ellos sería igual de agradable que estar en su propia casa.

Scorpius y Derek seguían el mismo rumbo que sus compañeros y director, solo que un tanto más retrasados, por el camino Derek iba maravillándose de la inmensidad de Hogwarts ya que en la llegada no había tenido tiempo suficiente.

—Quieres dejar de dar saltitos y decir lo genial que es este sitio…—Pidió Scorpius algo irritado por la emoción que destilaba su mejor amigo.

—Cuando quites la cara de perro que tienes… ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? — Se quejó Derek parando a Scorpius en el camino mientras que los demás se perdían en la oscuridad.

—No me pasa nada…—Respondió Scorpius haciéndose a un lado para seguir el camino, pero Derek se volvió a atravesar para impedirle avanzar.

—Habla...Si no quieres que me convierta en tú peor pesadilla.-Amenazó Derek.

—Ja…No me hagas reír.-Dijo Scorpius burlonamente.

—¿Es por la chica esa?¿La Weasley?-Se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

—¿Qué?.-Preguntó Scorpius molesto al escuchar ese apellido.-Deja de decir gilipolleces.

—Así que es por ella…Me pregunto qué pudo haber hecho esa chica en el pasado para que le guardes tanto rencor.-Comentó Derek acariciándose la barbilla y mirando fijamente a Scorpius que empezaba a enrojecer con la furia.

—Escúchame bien…Lee mis labios si quieres para que lo entiendas mejor…NO ES POR ELLA.-Gritó dándole la espalda a su amigo y volviendo al castillo.

—¿A dónde vas?-Gritó Derek que se había quedado atrás.

Scorpius no le respondió y siguió adelante con un nuevo rumbo, sabía que Derek no le perseguiría, todavía le quedaba algo de sentido común y sabía cuándo debía dejarle solo.

El rubio caminó en la oscuridad por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los cuales a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde su expulsión, todavía recordaba. Llegó al Gran Comedor, donde el Cáliz de Fuego estaba expuesto y rodeado por una fina línea de edad.

—Estúpida Weasley…—Murmuró sentándose encima de una de las mesas, cubierto por un velo de oscuridad y perdiendo su mirada entre las llamas del Cáliz.

Sí, Derek tenía razón…Scorpius estaba molesto, enfadado, irritado, asqueado, malhumorado…Todo, por esa chica.

La cuestión es…¿Por qué?

Rose Weasley había sido el secreto mejor guardado de Scorpius Malfoy en su primer y único año en Hogwarts. Porque con once años Scorpius había caído presa del encanto de esa chica y fue por ella por la que todas sus desgracias comenzaron…

Scorpius en aquellos tiempos era inexperto, ingenuo y enamoradizo…Le gustaba todo de ella, pero quizás lo que le había cautivado por completo habían sido aquellos ojos…Unos ojos azules, profundos y brillantes que aquella pequeña chica solía acompañar con una gran sonrisa a la hora de saludar…Fue la primera vez que ella le dedicó una sonrisa cuando el cayó profundamente enamorado. O al menos todo lo enamorado que se puede estar con once años.

Un día…aquel día que Scorpius decidió confiarle su secreto a Evolet Zabini, para pedir consejo, fue cuando James Sirius Potter empezó a ensañarse con él.

Porque James lo escuchó todo, lo sabía, y obviamente jamás dejaría que un Malfoy se acercase a su querida prima, así que decidió hacérselo saber a Scorpius de una forma clara y contundente, a golpes_…"Ella nunca estará a tú alcance"_ le decía Potter.

Pero Scorpius no guarda rencor a Rose por culpa de James, no, el rubio odia a la castaña con destellos rojizos, porque le había engañado por completo.

Descubrió que las sonrisas de la castaña no eran más que una simple máscara, una máscara de simpatía y bondad que le ocultaban de su verdadera personalidad…Porque esa castaña no era la que él había idealizado en su cabeza, no… Si lo fuese, si fuese aquella Rose que él había idealizado en su cabeza aquel día…El día en que le habían hecho escupir sangre por quererla, ella le habría tendido la mano y le hubiese ayudado a reincorporarse cuando le vio tirado en el suelo, sólo y sangrante…Pero la chica no lo hizo, pasó de largo ofreciéndole únicamente una mirada de compasión y desde entonces el rubio la odió.

Es verdad, del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

Y fue por ella por quien Scorpius más enfadado de lo habitual había decidido no volverse a dejar intimidar. Fue por ella por quien había sido expulsado o al menos así lo cree él…Porque si nunca se hubiese fijado en ella, jamás hubiese tenido que pedir consejo a Evolet y en consecuencia James jamás habría tenido motivos suficientes como para propasarse tanto con él. Toda la culpa era suya, de esa castaña.

En la oscuridad y silencio del Gran comedor Scorpius siguió recreándose en el pasado, recordando lo que tanto le había costado enterrar en el más oscuro y lejano rincón de su cabeza, porque con solo reconocerla todos aquellos sentimientos habían vuelto a él.

Rencor, odio, resentimiento…

Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, el rubio no estaba únicamente enfadado por el recuerdo del pasado…El presente también le afecta, después de cinco largos años sin saber de ella había vuelto a verla y al reconocerla…Sus síntomas habían vuelto.

Los síntomas de un ingenuo, inexperto y enamoradizo chico…

—No seas estúpido Scorpius…Está buena, muy buena…Pero como tantas otras.-Se dijo a sí mismo.

Efectivamente, el rubio no está ciego y a sus ojos sabe que Derek tiene razón…Rose Weasley es guapa…Y no solo por sus facciones, más finas y marcadas debido al desarrollo, también estaban sus ojos, que siguen siendo de un azul profundo y hechizante, sus labios más tentadores, su tez más blanca y tersa y su cuerpo…Un secreto que en el profundo de su ser Scorpius anhela descubrir.

Contradicción. Deseo vs Odio.

Oculto bajo un velo de oscuridad, Scorpius permanecía atento a la lucha interna que se estaba dando en su interior mientras que unas manos femeninas empujaban con decisión la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor.

El leve ruido de la puerta hizo que Scorpius inmediatamente se pusiese en guardia y se escondiese más en medio de la oscuridad, alejándose de la zona iluminada por las llamas del Cáliz de Fuego.

El rubio sintió como unos pasos cortos y decididos se acercaban al Cáliz y centró toda su atención en ellos, esperando a descubrir la identidad del primer valiente que lanzaría su nombre dentro del Cáliz.

Entonces, la vio a ella.

El Cáliz de Fuego, estaba ahí frente a ella, Rose Weasley, Scorpius la observó confundido… Su pelo que en la cena había estado firmemente sujeto ahora estaba suelto y rebelde, las llamas del Cáliz hacían resaltar el brillo de los destellos rojizos que invadían su tono básicamente castaño, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente al Cáliz y su boca permaneció entreabierta mientras que sus piernas temblaron por instante.

—Puedo hacerlo…—Murmuró una vez que estuvo a la altura del Cáliz, detrás de la línea de edad.

Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio observando el Cáliz y el temblor de las llamas… Dio un paso al frente y cruzó la línea de edad, solo quedaba un paso y su mano podría alzarse hasta el borde del Cáliz para lanzar su nombre…

Scorpius estaba más que confundido… ¿En verdad era ella? ¿Rose Weasley quería participar? ¿No era ella la típica chica tímida, obediente, aferrada a las normas que recordaba?

Finalmente el rubio se decidió a intervenir movido por un sentimiento al cual no supo dar un nombre.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?-Preguntó con voz grave todavía escondido bajo las sombras.

La castaña se alejó inconscientemente del Cáliz y echó mano de su varita mientras que sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad de la sala buscando la presencia de alguien.

Entonces Rose, escuchó unos pasos a su izquierda, se acercaban despacio con parsimonia…Y lo vio…Los ojos grises de Scorpius brillaban ante la luz emitida por el Cáliz.

—Tú…—Susurró la castaña.

Scorpius se acercó más a ella, mirándola con intensidad y se paró justo a dos pasos. Ni uno más ni uno menos, pero en la poca distancia existente se podía palpar la tensión. Scorpius no se lo esperaba, no la esperaba a ella…Jamás, ni por un instante por su cabeza había pasado la descabellada idea de que Rose, la tímida y cobarde Rose Weasley se atrevería a eso…Arriesgar su vida en un estúpido Torneo.

—¿Me recuerdas?-Preguntó Scorpius, con su voz grave y algo entrecortada en un intento de hablar en voz baja.

Rose asintió, pero no se atrevió a usar las palabras, los ojos de Scorpius la mantenían presa y aturdían su mente.

—Claro que me recuerdas…Te lo pasabas genial viéndome tirado en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.-Dijo el rubio con resentimiento.

Las palabras repentinas e hirientes de Scorpius trastocaron todos los esquemas de Rose, no se esperaba ese encuentro con él, y mucho menos se esperaba la reacción de él después de tantos años.

Scorpius en cambio, se había dejado llevar por el rencor que había florecido de nuevo tras rememorar el pasado unos minutos atrás.

—Yo…yo nunca me divertía con eso.- Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la cercanía de Scorpius.

Scorpius se carcajeó.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel día? El día en que tú primo empezó a golpearme sin ton ni son hasta que acabe tirado en el suelo sangrante y sólo…Tú no hiciste nada por ayudarme, me dejaste allí tirado….

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rose al hacer memoria, con el paso de los años había olvidado y ahora…Scorpius había vuelto para recordárselo.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera?-Preguntó Rose en un vano intento por defenderse con orgullo, pero el temblor de su voz seguía delatándola siempre.

—¡Ayudarme!-Gritó Scorpius enfadado…—Te las dabas de santa ayudando a todos, a todos…menos a mí.

—Tuve miedo…—Argumentó la castaña.-Yo no sabía qué hacer en esa situación…

Scorpius volvió a reír y dio un paso hacia delante, un paso hacia ella.

—¿Ah no? Y dime…¿Sabrás que hacer en este Torneo? ¿Ya no tienes miedo? ¿Ya sabes enfrentarte a situaciones difíciles?

Rose calló.

—No sabes Weasley, sigues siendo la misma estúpida niña de primero…Una niña cobarde y odiosa.

Fue un visto y no visto, la mano de Rose se alzó para acabar en el rostro de Scorpius, pero él la detuvo a tiempo, con fuerza sujetó la muñeca de esta y de un tirón la acercó más a él.

Los labios de Scorpius rozaron la oreja derecha de Rose e inmediatamente el corazón de ella empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada.

—No te atrevas a levantarme la mano nunca más…—Le susurró Scorpius al oído.- Ya no soy el niño que conociste…He cambiado, se defenderme y créeme, me da igual que seas una chica…

De repente Scorpius la soltó y la empujó lejos de él como si el contacto de sus pieles quemase.

—Eres…eres…—Rose empezó a buscar en su aturdida cabeza algún insulto que hiriera a Scorpius de la misma forma en que él la había herido.

—Soy un Malfoy…Procura no olvidarlo.-Dijo Scorpius con un brillo intenso en sus pupilas.

Y el rubio se fue, desapareció entre las sombras, dejando sola a Rose confundida y en silencio.

La castaña, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas…Había bajado tan decidida a cumplir su propósito y ahora…Scorpius la había vuelto a confundir.

—¿Realmente puedo?-Se preguntó a sí misma.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó allí, sentada en el frío suelo de piedra dándole una y mil vueltas al primer encuentro con él, después de tantos años.

No se lo esperaba, al menos no así.

La llamó cobarde y estúpida…Él era como todos los demás la infravaloraba y eso volvía a poner a Rose de mal humor.

Suficiente.-Decidió Rose.

La castaña de repente se levantó del suelo más decidida que antes a echar su nombre en ese Cáliz. Tenía algo que demostrar e iba a hacerlo, costase lo que costase.

—Vas a tragarte cada una de esas palabras…Malfoy.-Dijo Rose soltando al fin el pedazo de pergamino entre las llamas de un azul blanquecino.

Lo que la castaña no sabía era que el rubio no había abandonado del todo el Gran Comedor…Se quedó allí escondido entre las sombras, admirándola en la distancia hasta que lo escuchó…

"_Vas a tragarte cada una de esas palabras…Malfoy"_

Una mueca similar a una sonrisa impregnó el rostro del rubio, la vio irse y cerrar las puertas de la sala con mucha más decisión que con la que había llegado.

—Esperaré impaciente…—Murmuró el rubio para si mismo.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Me merezco un review o que me linchéis con tomates podridos? _

_Nos leemos :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K, lo demás es todo de mío.

_Gracias por los reviews y alertas que he recibido durante todo este tiempo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la vida universitaria me sobrepasa. Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Halloween usualmente es una fecha esperada por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, el castillo es adornado por cientos de calabazas rellenas de caramelos, murciélagos, serpientes de agua y cualquier clase de adorno típico del día. Los fantasmas incluso lo disfrutan más ya que se dedican el día entero a asustar a los más ingenuos.

—Adoro Halloween.-Comentó Evolet Zabini mientras se reía a carcajada limpia de la cara sorpresiva y temerosa que había puesto su mejor amiga Nora Wood, tras recibir el susto de su vida.

—Te la devolveré Evolet. ¡Lo juro!-Dijo la castaña intentando usar un tono serio, pero acabó acompañando en las risas a su amiga.

—Buenos días…—Saludó Rose a la vez que descorría las cortinas de su cama para ver el espectáculo que estaban dando sus compañeras de habitación.

—Lo siento Rose, ¿Te hemos despertado?-Preguntó Evolet preocupada.

—No tranquila, llevo despierta desde hace un rato.-Respondió Rose mientras se reincorporaba y tomaba rumbo hacia el baño, en realidad no había dormido lo que se dice, nada.

En el baño Rose miró con atención su reflejo, la piel más pálida de lo habitual, los labios desteñidos y unas grandes y marcadas ojeras.

—Parezco un espectro…—Murmuró para sí misma mientras alzaba una mano hacia su rostro y perfilaba con su dedo índice el contorno de sus ojeras.

La castaña se metió en la ducha e intentó despejarse lo máximo posible para bajar a desayunar, pero le resultó imposible, por su mente solo surcaban los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, como en un ciclo, las palabras _Torneo_ y _Scorpius Malfoy._

Lo del Torneo lo entendía, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, algo normal ¿No? Pero el hecho de que ese rubio no abandonase sus pensamientos la desconcertaba. ¿Por qué la había tratado así? Que ella recordase, solo lo había visto en una situación sangrienta una vez y no intervino, porque no creía que él fuera a aceptar su ayuda siendo prima de quien era ¿Tenía el derecho a guardarle rencor después de tanto tiempo?

Inexplicable, desconcertante.

La castaña salió de la ducha dando le vueltas y vueltas a ese tema. Envuelta en su toalla, Rose volvió a su habitación donde sus compañeras ya estaban prácticamente listas para bajar al comedor.

—Vaya Rose, en todos estos años compartiendo cuarto es la primera vez que te vemos mojada y vistiendo solo una toalla.-Comentó Nora como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, Rose en cambio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la verdad.

—Me había olvidado de la ropa…—Respondió señalándola con la cabeza, cosas que pasan cuando tienes la cabeza en las nubes, se reprendió a sí misma la castaña para sus adentro.

Mientras Rose recogía sus pertenencias para volver al baño y acabar de vestirse, sus compañeras de cuarto decidieron dejarle intimidad.

—Vamos a bajar ya a desayunar.-Dijo Evolet como despedida.

—Sí, que quiero ver a los primeros en echar su nombre en el Cáliz.-Continuó Nora hablando, pero su comentario congeló a Rose.

Los primeros…Por un breve instante Rose se sintió descubierta ante las dos amigas ¿Le habrían visto abandonar la habitación? ¿Se lo habría contado Scorpius a Evolet? ¿Sabrían algo?

Imposible. ¿Qué interés podría tener Malfoy en hacer saber su historia? Estaba claro que no le caía en gracia, pero la castaña dudaba que le importase en lo más mínimo lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer.

A no ser que quisiese divulgarlo para crearle problemas con su familia…aun así ¿Quién le creería? Rose podría ser muchas cosas, pero si por algo era conocida era por su "cobardía" "educación" "timidez" ¿Ella participando en un Torneo así?

Jamás, nunca nadie lo creería.

Ironías de la vida. En pocas horas la percepción que la gente tiene de Rose podría cambiar y eso la hace sonreír. Después de tanto tiempo…

—Puede que hoy sea un gran día…—Se dijo a si misma mientras acababa de calzarse para mirarse al espejo por entero.-Un día intenso.

De camino al Gran Comedor, la castaña se encontró con su primo Albus y uno de sus mejores amigos Ian Spinnet, un chico moreno, inteligente y con una mirada seductora cuando se lo proponía.

—No sé si podré Albus, ¿Y si salgo elegido?-Preguntó Ian preocupado.

—La cosa va de que salgas elegido imbécil ¿Por qué ibas a presentarte si no?

La castaña torció su sonrisa inicial en una mueca de disgusto al acercarse a ambos chicos y escuchar parte de su conversación. Su primo no tenía nada de tacto a la hora de tratar con gente nerviosa o preocupada.

—Buenos días.-Saludó la castaña finalmente interrumpiendo la conversación y dándole un respiro al pobre de Ian, que parecía sudar en cantidades desproporcionadas.

— ¡Vaya Rosie! ¿Levantándote más tarde de lo habitual?-La saludó Albus con sus típicas impertinencias propias de un mal día.

—Sorprendente ¿eh? Tú prima cambiando de rutina quien lo diría…—Le respondió Rose con irritación.

—Volviendo al tema de antes, Ian.-Dijo Albus volviendo toda su atención a su mejor amigo.- No sé de qué coño tienes miedo si mi padre pudo, tú puedes ¿vale?

Así era Albus con sus idas y venidas. Primero pesado e irritante y después agradable y preocupado. Una caja de sorpresas.

—Pero tú padre…—Empezó a murmurar Ian.

—Mi padre es mi padre y tú eres tú…Dime ¿Los tienes bien puestos sí o no?

—Yo….

— ¿Sí o no?-Volvió a insistir Albus, cogiendo a su amigo por los hombros y agitándolo como a un muñeco de trapo.

Ian, alejó a Albus molesto por el contacto y tanto agitamiento.

—Si…puedo.-Se dijo a si mismo primero y luego más alto para que Albus le escuchase.

—Repítelo, más fuerte.- Le animo Albus.

— ¡YO PUEDO!-Gritó Ian a pleno pulmón.

—Pues entonces entra ahí y enséñales a todos quien será el nuevo campeón de Hogwarts.- Respondió Albus con un brillo en los ojos al ver como su amigo se había motivado con sus palabras.

Ian Spinnet cuadró los hombros y siguió adelante rumbo al Gran Comedor, sin ninguna duda, Albus sabía comer el coco.

—Eres digno capitán de Gryffindor.-Comentó Rose al ver semejante situación.- ¿Asegurándote no perder la apuesta familiar?

Albus volvió nuevamente la vista hacia su prima, la cual parecía distinta, pero el moreno no acertaba a adivinar que había de nuevo en ella.

—No estoy asegurando nada.-Mintió.-Solo apoyo al único candidato digno de ser campeón de Hogwarts, después de mi claro.

—Albus…

—Tranquila Rosie, tranquila. No voy a hacer ninguna locura.- Dijo el chico acercándose a su prima abrazándola por la espalda y haciéndola avanzar junto a él.- Hice un juramento con mamá sobre eso y créeme…las consecuencias de romperlo son terribles. No pienso arriesgarme.

—Ya me imagino que tipo de consecuencias te esperarían…Tía Ginny suele ser muy creativa.-Comentó Rose cuando ya casi habían alcanzado la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Lo es…para mi desgracia.-Suspiró Albus resignado abriendo las grandes puertas con poco esfuerzo.

Nada más entrar en la sala, ambos primos notaron el ambiente cargado y un incómodo silencio. Algo anormal, y mucho más siendo Halloween, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando sus miradas se fijaron en un mismo punto, las cercanías del Cáliz.

Tres chicos se encontraban rodeando el Cáliz de Fuego dentro de la línea de edad, cada uno de ellos con un emblema distinto cosido a sus uniformes, mientras los demás alumnos presentes se mantenían al margen como meros espectadores.

De Hogwarts, Ian Spinnet, el chico Gryffindor se mantenía algo tembloroso frente al imponente Cáliz, mientras que sus dos acompañantes cercanos al Cáliz… André D´Alambert de Beauxbatons y Scorpius Malfoy de Durmstrang se analizaban de arriba abajo. Midiéndose.

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?-Preguntó Albus en voz alta.- Ian tira de una vez el maldito pergamino entre esas estúpidas llamas.

Una vez más, Albus Potter dando la nota.

Todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor centraron su atención en él, que como consecuencia este se infló como un pavo, dando a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo ser el centro de atención.

Rose, que se mantenía todavía al lado de Albus, miró al suelo algo avergonzada, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Necesitas extorsionar a tú pobre amigo para que participe?- Se entrometió Scorpius.

Rose alzó la vista hacia el rubio sorprendida.

Albus, molesto por la intromisión del rubio, cuadró los hombros y a paso decidido se dirigió hacia los tres que rodeaban el Cáliz, mientras que su prima permanecía en la puerta indecisa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro Malfoy, no busques problemas, porque me vas a encontrar.-Amenazó Albus, que se había puesto a tan solo 4 pasos de Scorpius.

—Vaya…Así que mi "Gran amigo" James te ha cedido el puesto de "matón del cole".-Se mofó Scorpius en la cara del moreno. — Interesante.

Por el comedor empezó a escucharse un leve murmullo, pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

—Cierra el pico…—Advirtió Albus mientras cerraba su mano derecha en un puño con tensión.

— ¿Y si no qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Eh? Vamos…—Incitó Scorpius. — Recordemos los viejos tiempos, total a mí ya no me pueden expulsar.-Se carcajeó el rubio.

— ¿Eso quieres?-Preguntó Albus con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.- Está bien, salgamos fuera y recordemos viejos tiempos.- Respondió el moreno aceptando el reto.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor, que las peleas.- Intervino alguien, alguien inesperado para todos, lo que aumentó los murmullos, André D´Alambert.

—Soy todo oídos.- Sonrío Scorpius, con anticipación, como si supiese lo que el chico iba a sugerir.

—Ya que aquí tú amigo.- Señaló el francés a Ian.- No se ve muy capacitado para participar, preséntate tú que tienes tantas agallas y ganas de machacar a Malfoy.

— ¿QUÉ?-Exclamaron a la vez todos los componentes de la familia Weasley excepto Rose, que se mantenía quieta en la puerta, sin mover tan solo un dedo y con la mirada fija en Scorpius.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Albus Severus Potter!.-Gritó desde la mesa de Gryffindor, la no tan pequeña Lily.- ¡Cómo se entere mamá…

Scorpius se carcajeó con más ganas.

—No tengo porqué participar para machacar a Malfoy.- Habló Albus algo avergonzado por la intromisión de Lily

—Que creído…pero claro, ¿Por qué participar? ¿eh? ¿Qué diría mamá?.-Se burló Scorpius de nuevo.

Albus ante la nueva provocación intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero un brazo fuerte y autoritario lo detuvo.

—Es una forma más digna y limpia.- Le aconsejó André, soltando a Albus una vez vio que se había calmado lo suficiente.

—Limpio y digno…No es algo que le pegue.-Volvió a intervenir Scorpius, metiendo cizaña. — Al fin y al cabo seguramente sea un cobarde como aquí su amigo.- Dijo el rubio señalando a Ian que no respondió ante la premeditada ofensa.

—Fue a hablar el más indicado de cobardes.- Respondió Albus.- Hagamos memoria Malfoy a ver quién tiene más cobardes entre los miembros de su familia.

El volumen de los murmullos aumentó.

Albus había dado justo donde dolía, había logrado molestar a Scorpius después de escucharle altanero y seguro, pero lo que no se esperaba el moreno de los Potter era que de nuevo el francés interviniese.

—De cobardes es ampararse bajo la protección de un apellido, si tanto valor tienes demuéstralo y participa en el Torneo así como lo hizo tú padre.

—¿Pero a ti que te pasa?- Respondió Albus irritado.- Nada de esto va contigo así que hazte a un lado.

—Me pasa que odio a aquellos se creen con derecho a juzgar únicamente por el apellido que acompaña su nombre. Mi apellido está manchado con sangre y el de Malfoy también ¿Eres tú mejor que nosotros solo por ser Potter?

Albus miró al francés perplejo.

—Yo…

André, se enderezó tras regalar a Albus una mirada severa se dirigió hacia los demás alumnos que permanecían atentos a la escena, tendrían cotilleos para una semana.

—Mi apellido es D´Alambert, no lo recordéis por aquellos que lo mancharon con sangre en otros tiempos, si no por aquel que le hará brillar de nuevo, André D´Alambert, futuro campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.- Y tras esas palabras con la mirada perdida entre el gentío el francés se dio la vuelta y tras dedicarles una breve mirada a Scorpius y a Albus lanzó su nombre en el Cáliz.

—Limpia tú apellido si quieres André.- Le dijo Scorpius mientras este se dirigía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se sentaban sus compañeros y compañeras.- Pero olvídate de lo de ser el futuro campeón del Torneo.- Y con una sonrisa llena de seguridad Scorpius lanzó también su nombre dentro del Cáliz, y tras una breve mirada hacia Albus se fue también hacia su mesa.

Albus se quedó frente al Cáliz al lado de su amigo Ian sin saber que decir o que hacer, todos los presentes le miraban como esperando algo de él, algo cómo lo que habían hecho Malfoy y D´Alambert.

No pensó demasiado. Albus no solía pensar en momentos de tensión en los que su honor se ponía entre dicho, arrancó de las manos de su mejor amigo el pergamino y borro el nombre de este para poner el suyo.

-Haré que os arrepintáis los dos de haberme provocado.- Anunció Albus y sin atreverse a mirar a su familia y sin querer pensarlo ni un segundo, lanzó su nombre dentro del Cáliz.

Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa y André asintió complacido.

En cuanto André se hubo sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw su amiga Thyra se vio obligada a acaparar toda su atención, impidiendo a los demás comensales felicitar o desear suerte en el inminente Torneo al moreno.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Fueron las primeras palabras de Thyra hacia André una vez que este su hubo sentado.

El chico la miró interrogante.

—¿A que ha venido todo esto? ¿Qué interés tienes en que ese niñato participe?-Preguntó la chica con cara de preocupación.

—No te alteres Thyra, sabes que me gustan los retos ¿Qué reto podía haber en ganarle a ese chico que sudaba en cantidades desproporcionadas solo por estar al lado del Cáliz? No hallaría satisfacción con esa victoria en cambio…Ganarle a un Malfoy y a un Potter es mucho más interesante ¿No crees?- Respondió André con calma mientras empezaba a hacerse una tostada.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Qué crees que el Cáliz elige por apellidos o qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no salen ellos elegidos? ¿Y si te salen una mierda de contrincantes?

—Oh vamos Thyra, no seas ingenua, el Cáliz debe elegir aquellos que crea con más posibilidades para ganar el Torneo, aquellos que no se rindan en la primera prueba. ¿Crees que Malfoy o Potter son de los que se rinden?

—Yo ya no sé lo que creo, pero no debiste haber intervenido…Tenías que haber visto la cara que puso Rose Weasley al ver como su primo tiraba el pergamino con su nombre en el Cáliz.

—¿Crees que estará molesta conmigo?-Preguntó André preocupado.

—Yo lo estaría…—Respondió sinceramente Thyra.

—Me disculparé. —Dijo finalmente André dando un bocado a su tostada.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? Espero vuestras opiniones, las necesito para intentar mejorar :)_

_Nos leemos!_

**_Ishbel_**


End file.
